warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
Introduction Pilots are equip-able human soldiers, that can be trained to give particular robot configurations special bonuses that can give players an edge on the battlefield. This feature was introduced in update 5.1. Pilot Types There are two types of pilots in the game; Standard and Legendary. Standard Pilots Pilots of this type have a blue colored background behind them. All standard pilots start with an initial skill (these give bonuses in battle) when equipped to a robot. This skill is specially tailored to the robot and equipment configuration it is currently using. Every 10th pilot level (after level 1) the pilot gains a new rank, and can learn a new skill, that either gives the robot it is piloting, or any specific equip mounted on it, a bonus. A pilot can learn up 7 skills and can reach a maximum level of 70, with each individual level up increasing the effectiveness of the skill that is currently being trained (only one skill can be trained at a time). Notes: Skills can not be duplicated (similar bonus types can be stacked however). Each pilot of this type has their unique story (below their skills). Legendary Pilots This type of pilot shares everything a standard pilot is capable of (see above), but with two exceptions; the first being it has a gold colored background, and second, the initial skill is for a particular robot. This special skill is more effective (higher bonus) than a standard pilot's version of the same trait, and has its own unique name. Here is a list of the game's current Legendary Pilots: How to Acquire They are purchased for gold in the Training Center; located in the "offers" screen, under the "Pilots" tab. Here, once a day (can be sped up with gold) three new pilots are available for recruitment. The higher the pilot's initial level the more gold it costs. This is also where you can acquire Legendary Pilots, if and when one appears, it will cost 2,500 gold and start at level 1. Note: The more experienced the pilots you own become, the better the recruitment choices are (higher leveled recruits). Replacing Skills If for any reason the random skill your robot configuration acquires isn't to your liking, you can get it replaced in two different ways; the first and most simple way is to "reroll" for a new skill. This is done by pressing the "Retrain" button near the skill you want to replace, and then by pressing the "Random Skill" button (for 50 gold) it will randomly select a new skill. The other (more expensive way) is to choose your own skill. This is done by pressing the "Skills List" button on the retraining page. Here, you have a choice between all available robot or weapon skills (all cost 1,000 gold) for the current robot setup your pilot is equipped to. =Skill List= Robot There are two different types of skills: Standard, which are available for all robots; and Unique, which are available to either a specific robot, or a group of robots. Standard Weapon Damage Master Gunsmith: The robot deals increased weapon damage. *Max: 2.5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) *Max: 5% (for robots with firepower of 2 heavy weapons or less) Adamant Gunsmith: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot deals increased weapon damage. *Max: 5% (for robots with firepower of 2 heavy weapons or less) *Max: 7.5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) Raider Gunsmith: After capturing a beacon, the robot deal increase weapon damage for 30 seconds. *Max: 5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) *Max: 7.5% (for robots with firepower of 2 heavy weapons or less) Bounty Hunter: Destroying an enemy robot increases the robot's weapon damage for 5 seconds. *Max: 5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) Durability Armor Expert: The robot has increased durability. *Max: 10% (for robots with more than a max (Level 12 Mark II) durability of 186,000 or more) *Max 15% (for robots with more than a max (Level 12 Mark II) durability of less than 186,000) Repair Mechanic: The robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability each second. *Max: 0.5% Adamant Mechanic: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability each second. *Max 1% Raider Mechanic: After capturing a beacon, the robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability. *Max: 15% Resistance Adamant Guardian: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot gets increased damage resistance. *Max: 25 Invulnerable Raider: After capturing a beacon, the robot has increased resistances for 30 seconds. *Max: 25 Speed Road Hog: Robot has increased speed. *Max: 6.5% (for robots with a top speed of 50 km/h or more) *Max: 10% (for robot with a top speed of less than 50 km/h) Adamant Road Hog: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot gets increased speed. *Max: 20% Miscellaneous Guidance Operator: The robot locks onto targets faster. *Max: 33% Category:Features